prices_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gashon Cansaker/Slenderville
This page is NOT meant to be mean or harmful to any users, but if it is, Then I'm sorry ._. By the way, if you think this page is bad, you should see Dylans... *PS: This story is not the completed version, the rest needs to be added in.* Slenderville Atom: Hello there o_o Lexie: Hi. Atom: I'm Atom. o_o Lexie: And you're mine. Atom: O_O Slander: -is watching through window- Atom: Lexie, I've only known you for three minutes, but you remind me of someone o_o Lexie: Who's that? Atom: Jeulin. O_O Lexie: Okay? Atom: No-K. Slander: -crashes through window- Atom: AHHHHHHHHHHHH OOO_OOO Lexie: Die!!! -shoots magnum at Slander- Slander: -wacks gun out of her hand- Atom and Lexie: -are wrapped in Slander's tentacles- The Next Day Gashon: Well look here. The crime scene seems to have a couple of honeymooners. Reed: I think they just met. Gashon: Why's that? Reed: I read Atom's diary that was left in the bathroom, behind the toilet. Gashon: Oh... Right... Okay, well anyway. The suspect seems to have came in through the window and kidnapped the man. Reed: No suspects? Gashon: No. But we'll have to find Atom. His body was taken. We'll have to take Lexie Boop to the coroner. Reed: Alright. At The Coroner Dr. Jay: Welcome gentlemen. Reed: So, what's with the victim. Jay: It seems she has had her money taken, but she seems to have died by strangulation from my autopsy. Gashon: What makes you think she had her money taken? Jay: Well, her wallet is empty, and she obviously had money in it if she went out with Atom. He likes to make the women pay for his food. o_o Gashon: Good point. We'll have to continue the investigation and find some suspects. Fishy's House Gashon: Hello Fishy. We need to ask you some questions. Fishy: -watching TV- Gashon: Fishy? Fishy: Whaaaaaaat? Gashon: We need to ask you some questions. Were were you at 7:00 last night? Fishy: I was here, watching TV. Reed: Can you confirm that? Fishy: Yeah, I was with my pal, Just. We were watching some dirty p- Gashon: OK, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW. Fishy: Ok. Reed: Were is this Just now? Fishy: Probably at his house, taking it real. Gashon: I don't want to know what "Taking it real" means for you guys. Fishy: It's when you - Gashon: I SAID I DON'T! Fishy: Whatever. Later That Night Fishy: Oh God, I love this next part... Slander: -appears in window- Fishy: -watching TV- -Glass breaks in attic- Fishy: Quiet up there, you stupid kids! Slander: -breathes heavily- Fishy: You better not break down that closet door!! Slander: -tentacles wrap around Fishy's head- Fishy: OOOO_OOOO At Just's House Gashon: Hello Mr. Just Jeulin. Just: Sup. Gashon: Can you confirm that Fishy was at his house with you the other night? Just: Heck yeah. Reed: Okay. Thank you for your time. Just: Hey, I couldn't get a hold of him last night, can you tell me if he's okay? Gashon: By "Get a hold of" You do mean, calling him right? o_O Just: Yeah? Gashon: Okay, we'll check on him. Back At Fishy's House Gashon: Woah, broken glass. Not good. Reed: Is that a body over there? Gashon: Looks like Fishy. Ugh. And he left his TV on... -Banging upstairs- Reed: O_O Gashon: -readies gun and kicks open door- Reed: What the...? Gashon: Fishy kept a bunch of kids in here? What the heck is this? Reed: Okay, we better go back to Just to see what's going on. Back At Just's House Now Gashon: -knocks on door- Jeulin, we need to see you again! Just: -opens door- What now. Reed: We need to know if you knew about the children inside Fishy's closet. We found him dead. Just: Yeah, listen. Fishy has this thing... Slander: -attacks Just from behind- Gashon: What the heck! O_O Reed: It's Slander o_o Slander: -Slaps Gashon with tentacle- Gashon: -gibb slaps Slander back- Just: -gets leftover pizza and starts eating it- Reed: -pulls out gun and fires- Slander: -punches Reed across room- Gashon: -jumps on Slander's back and beats him down with a baseball bat, mafia style- Slander: -throws Gashon on grounds, grabs Just and jumps out window- Reed: Guess we know who's behind the attacks o_o Gashon: We better tell the captain about this. Captain's Office Captain Dylan: -smokes cigar- Gashon: Captain, we need to talk to you. Dylan: Yeah you dumb idiots, I need to talk to you! Another body was found in the park. You need to check it out. Reed: We know who's behind the attacks though. Dylan: What? Gashon: It's Slander o_o Dylan: Slenderman? Reed: No. Slander. o_o Dylan: You mean True Slender Man? OO_OO Gashon: He's now classified as a serial killer. Dylan: Get the squad out on him. And go check out that dead body out in the park! The Wooded Area Park Officer Kahar: Glad you made it detectives. Gashon: We need to put this town on high alert. Reed: There's a serial killer o_o Kahar: Alright. For now, this dead body is fresh. His name is... uh, was, Price Rocks. Gashon: Ugh, reminds me of that case with Xeno and Rygan... Reed: What the heck happened? Kahar: Looks like Slander did some work on his face... Took a sharpie and drew glasses and a mustache. Reed: Wow. Slander is getting a little to mad with the no face thing. Kahar: We found another body as well. Gashon: What? Kahar: His name was Mando. He put up quite a fight, I'll tell ya. But his arms are missing. So we'll keep looking. Reed: Ok... O_O Gashon: Let's go look up some information on Slander. At The Police Depot. Reed: Says here that Slander's real name is True Slender Man. He's had no record of criminal acts. Gashon: Who's that? Reed: It says here, that an associate of Slander is Dr. Ball, M.D. Gashon: Let's pay the doctor a visit. Reed: Ok. Dr. Ball's Office Gashon: Hello, we're here to see Dr. Ball. KohoBailey: Just a minute sir. Reed: -shows Bailey badge- We need to see him now please. Gashon: Yeah, now. Bailey: Oh ok. o_o -Gashon, Reed and Bailey walk to the back room- Gashon: Dr. Ball we need to talk to you about True Slender Man. Dr. Ball: OO_OO -runs out door- Gashon: Stop Him! -Reed and Gashon chase after him- Outside On The Streets Somewhere Reed: -Chasing Dr. Ball- Gashon: -pulls out tazor- Dr. Ball: -Throws bookshelf on ground- -gun shots are heard- Reed: Gashon go check out those shots, I got Dr. Ball. Gashon: -runs across street.- Cod4: -fires AK-47 at Slander- Slander: -climbs up a wall like a spider and on top of a building- Cod4: Dang it! Got away again. Gashon: Sir, what's going on. And what's with all these weapons? O_O Cod4: I have a permit. Now excuse me, but you're in my way. -Cod4 gets in a pickup truck- Gashon: Hold up, -shows Cod4 his badge- I'm with the police. Now tell me whats going on here. Cod4: I'm trying to stop that beast before he kills again. I'm a Slender hunter. -Cod4 drives off- Somewhere Else Now Reed: Gashon, I got Dr. Ball. Gashon: What's going on now? Dr. Ball: Nothing. Reed: Then why'd you run? Dr. Ball: I demand a lawyer. Gashon: I just ran into a crazy, who's running around with AK's. Reed: Where's Slander now? Dr. Ball: I don't know. Gashon: Why's he killing all these people? Dr. Ball: He wants his revenge. And he'll get it. Reed: Wut? -Dark Van Drives by and nearly hits Gash and Reed- Crit: Get him inside! -Thugs grab Dr.Ball and drive off- Gashon: What was that about? Reed: I have no idea... Bane's House Bane: Oh god, what a stressful day. Slander: Found you o_o Bane: YOU O_O Slander:-grabs Bane- Knight: NOT SO FAST! -pulls out Shotgun- Slander: OOO_OOO Knight: -shoots Slander- Bane: Knight, good thing you're here. Knight: I know... Bane: Where did you even get a shotgun? Knight: I just found it. I don't even know how to use it... -Shoots Bane's foot by accident- Knight: Bane!?!? O_O Bane: Knight, put that thing down! Ace: MY MOM! Knight: AH! -shoots Ace by accident- Bane: You just killed Ace! Knight: AH! Why's he even here?!? Bane: I don't know! Slander: -throws Knight out window and kidnaps Bane- Evil Headquarters Dr. Ball: Good thing you got me. General Joker: It was all my idea. Obviously we need to prepare Slander's army and get them through the portal. Crit: I'll get the Gaither Blocks and create a portal. Dr. Ball: We'll have to get Slander over here. He's getting rid of the people who know of the Gaither Portal. General Joker: Good. Crit, set up the portal. Dr. Ball, get the computers ready. Captains Office... Again Dylan: What's going on? The whole city is a wreak? Gashon: Slander is causing massive panic. Reed: Everyone is afraid, and going insane. Dylan: Where's my cigar that's the size of Danny's pinkie finger? Reed: Captain, this is serious. Dylan: Yeah, so is this. Gashon: We'll try to find Slander. Dylan: Good. And I'll be looking for my lighter... Cod4's Hotel Room Gashon: -knocks on door- Police, open up! Reed: He's not here? Gashon: Step back. I always wanted to do this... -Gashon kicks open the door- Cod4: What are you doing?!?! Reed: We knocked... Gashon: You're gonna lead us to Slander. Cod4: What? Are you crazy? Reed: Yes. Very. Kahar's House Kahar: -does police work- -hears something moving- -sees something dart in the shadows- -grabs pistols- Slander: -steps out- O_O Kahar: -fires pistols at Slander- -reloads- Slander: -grabs Kahar and smashes through window- Gashon: -knocks on door- Open up Kahar! -kicks door down- Cod4: What a mess. Broken window, chair tipped over, papers every--- Gashon: -picks up a bullet- Bullets? Reed: Slander must've got him...looks like he put up a fight though. Cod4: So what now? Gashon: Pizza break? Reed: No, that will come after this....thing is over :| Evil Place Again General Joker: Slander, where have you been? Slander: Ok. General Joker: Crit's got the portal set up and he's ready. We aren't sure that it works. If someone steps through it they could die, and it only goes one way. Crit: Slander, where have you been, you took forever! Slander: Ok. Crit: We make this whole operation for you, and you go out and make chaos in the city! General Joker: Crit... Calm down... Crit: NO! All he does is boss us around and he's just a lazy dude with no face!!!! Slander: -grabs Crit and throws him through portal- General Joker: What If he died?!?!? O_O Slander: -straightens tie- Dr. Ball:O_O -Slender Creature walks through portal- Slander: When you send one through. One can come out. -Slander grabs Atom- Atom: o_o Super's House Super: -Watching TV- -Reed, Gashon, and Cod4 bust in his house- Super: O_O Gashon: We're condeming this property for police work. If we don't then you can be arrested. Super: Uh... Ok... Cod4: Slander plans to send his army of Slender Men from a world of blocks (minecraft) and take over the city. Super: -munches on chips- Gashon: What? Things just got real... Reed: This is way too extreme o_o Cod4: Don't worry, I stocked up on weapons. I've been waiting for this day to come. We can set up all my guns here. Super: -still eating chips- Gashon: We can't take on all of the Slender Men? Cod4: Don't worry, I'll contact the army. Reed: Let's set up the stuff in here. Super: -Watches TV while Reed, Cod4, and Gashon bring guns in his house- Reed: -gives Super a gun- You might need this o_o Super: o_o Evil Base... Again? Dr. Ball: Slander, there's those Cops that were chasing me earlier! Slander: Ok? Joker: How did they find us? Dr. Ball: Uh... -points to sign that says EVIL BASE HERE- Joker: Dang it Crit! I said not to make that sign! Slander: Throw the useless thugs in the portal. We can replace them for Ender Men. Cod10000: WHAT? O_O -Slender Men throw Cod and Other Thugs in Portal- Slander: Now let's leave. We don't need to be around when they come. -Slander, Joker, Dr. Ball, and Slender Men leave- Reed: Wow, this place is weird... Cod4: There's the portal... General Ozank is getting his army ready to face the Slender Man that are coming through. Reed: There's more coming? Cod4: Slander can access another portal and send them from another location now, as long as he throws more hostages in. Gashon: My brain hurts... At the Portal Slander: -throws Kahar in the portal- Kahar: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Ender Men surround Kahar- Kahar: Hmm...a block world..... Kahar: -looks a Ender Man in the eye- Can you please tell me how to get out of this place? Ender Man: -goes berserk and chases Kahar- Kahar: Ahhh!!!!!!!! Kahar: -looks several more Ender Men in the eyes- HELP ME HES GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!! 500 Ender Men: -go berserk and chase Kahar- Crit: -jumps out in diamond armor and kills the Ender Men- Kahar: I thought you died! ooo__ooo Crit: No, the portal works fine actually o_o Kahar: Well how do we get out? Crit: We don't....It's a one-way portal. Kahar: WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who made this portal?! Crit: Me.... o_o Kahar: COULD YOU HAVE AT LEAST MADE IT A TWO-WAY?!!!!!!!!!!! Crit: The laws of physics won't let me o_o Kahar: Wait...but we're in Minecraft now....We can do whatever we want. Aren't Gaither Blocks here? Crit: Yes. The Slenderville Mod for Minecraft puts Gaither Blocks in the game. Kahar: Great. Split up and meet back here. I'll build a pillar to mark it. Crit: Ok. I got a spare diamond pickaxe. Here. -gives Kahar a Diamond Pickaxe- Kahar: Thanks. Now start mining the "O_O Ore". We need to smelt it into ingots in order to make a O_O Pickaxe, so we can mine Gaither Blocks. Kahar: -builds pillar using End Stone- Crit: -mines O_O Ore- Kahar: -starts mining too- -they make O_O Pickaxes- -they mine Gaither Blocks- -they meet back at the pillar- -build portal- Kahar: Now all we need to do is activate the portal o_o Crit: That requires Dr. Ball's computer... Kahar: -rolls eyes- I'll call Reed -speed dials Reed- Reed: Yes? Kahar: Throw Dr. Ball's computer in the portal. Reed: Ok o_o -computer comes flying through- Crit: Now Kahar, the portal could end up landing us miles away from Slenderville. Bane: Wait! I'm in here too! -comes running up- Just: Same. Cod10000: Wait for me guys! Atom: Gaithers....wait for me. And my gaither....there's this many people in here? oo_oo Kahar: Yup... o_o -activates portal with Dr. Ball's computer- 20 Ender Men: -enter the portal into Slenderville and become Slender Men- Everybody else: -jump through and land in the Police Office- Kahar: Worked perfectly.... o_o Crit: Yes o_o Fort Pinkamena Gneral Ozank: Alright troops, I got a call from a friend who says theres beasts running around town. Bronymon: And you believed him? Ozank: Of course I do! He's a brony too. Pony & Meatball Sub: So, now what? o_o Ozank: Ready the cannons, tanks, helicopters, anything we got. We need to take them out! Evil Base YET AGAIN Slander: Soon, my army of Slenders shall be freed from Minecraft....and we shall rule Slenderville. Reed: -smashes through wall in van- Not so fast....I think I'll make you into cupcakes. o_o Dr. Ball: You may try o_o Joker: -runs towards Reed- Reed: -pulls out pistol and shoots Joker- Dr. Ball: -uses computer to launch probes at Reed- Slander: -goes and gets the Gaither Blocks and makes a portal- My army shall aid us... Dr. Ball: I'll get it open! -activates portal- -15 Slenders come through the portal- Reed: -throws smoke grenade and shoots down 4 Slenders- -eventually is surrounded by Slenders- Slander: -wraps Reed in his tentacles and knocks him out- Dr. Ball: What shall we do next? Slander: My Slenders shall go near the Captain's Office and start killing people, drawing the police out while we go to Super's House. Joker: And what about this officer? Slander: Bring him to Super's House. We'll lock him up there temporarily. Captain's Office For Like The Third Time Dylan: -answers phone- Hello? Wuher: Dylan, get your cops out here, there's things going around killing people! Dylan: Yes, Mr. Mayor, I'm on my way. -Dylan gets in his car- Sep: AHHHHH!!! -runs in circles- Dylan: Hey you. What are you doing? Sep: They're comming!!! -Slender Men jump off building and throw Sep 50 miles into the air- Dylan: Oh my god!!! -steps on pedel and rams into a Slender Man- Dylan: Gotcha!! -pulls out a cigar the size of Danny's pinkie finger and lights it- Dylan: Let's do this o_o -shoots gun out of window- Slender Men: -get ran over and shot by Dylan- Dylan: -drives off a bridge, onto the other side- -phone rings- Dylan: Yeah? Mirta: Hello Sir, would you like to buy a subscription for an edition of Togruta Magazine? -Police car stalls out- Dylan: Not good... Mirta: It's only 24.99 every month. -Slender Men come closer to Dylan's car- Mirta: And it's a weekly delvery of Togruta fanfic pictures and stories. Dylan: -struggles to get car back on- Mirta: Also, if you give us your Social Security Number we can offer an account to M3ATSP1N.Com Dylan: -breaks open sunroof and gets on car roof- Mirta: Sir? Dylan: -shoots Slender Men surrounding car- Mirta: Sir? Police Office Invasion Kahar: -fires pistols at Slenders as he hides behind a flipped table- -more Slenders come through the portal- Kahar: Great.... Atom: OH MY GAITHER OO_OO Kahar: -speed dials Gashon- WE GOT OUT OF MINECRAFT BUT WE LANDED IN THE POLICE OFFICE. THERE ARE SLENDERS INVADING THE OFFICE. GET OVER HERE ASAP!!!!!!!!!! Gashon: Ok o_o Kahar: -continues shooting at Slenders but nothing happens- -Cod4 smashes through the wall with a truck- Kahar: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand the repair bill just got higher.... Cod4: -pulls out Slender Ray and Portal Grenades- Crit: He's a Slender Hunter? o_o Kahar: Yes....the last of his kind. 4 Slenders: -charge at Kahar- Cod4: -destroys them all with a Slender Ray- Bane: He's good.... Kahar: Yup.... o_o Cod4: -hands everybody five Portal Grenade- Use them wisely....send the Slenders back to Minecraft. -throws a Portal Grenade in the middle of the battle- Crit: I'll close the portal! -mines a Gaither Block away with his O_O Pickaxe- -portal collapses, and Slenders stop coming through- -Portal Grenade explods, Portal Grenade circle forms, then collapses- -Slenders disappear back into Minecraft- Kahar: -throws a Portal Grenade- - several Slenders disappear into Minecraft- -one slender left- The Slender: -strangles an officer- Cod4: -shoots Slender in the back of the head with Slender Ray- Kahar: Thanks for the save. Cod4: Don't mention it. -backs up truck and drives away- -Gashon arrives- Gashon: I'm here! Kahar: You missed it.... Cod4 helped us, don't worry.... Gashon: Well at least the station is saved. Kahar: I agree, but there is going to be a high repair cost. Kahar: Well, lets go check on Dylan.... Gashon: Ok, lets go. I brought the jeep along. Kahar: Say....where's Reed? Gashon: Reed hasn't been seen for a while..... Kahar: Alright. You go help Dylan, I'm gonna search the town for Reed. Kahar: -gets on motorcycle- -puts helmet and guard pads on- -drives away- Gashon: Guess you guys are coming with me. -stares at Just, Bane, Cod10000, and Crit- Them: -get in jeep- Gashon: -drives away- Wherever Dylan Is Cod4: -hits Slenders with truck- Dylan: -fires an AK at the Slenders- Cod4: -jumps on top of Dylan's car and starts firing his Slender Ray at the Slenders- Dylan: -fires an RPG and blows up several Slenders- Cod4: Impressive....perhaps you are worthy of being a Slender Hunter. Dylan: Really? O_O -continues firing with AK at Slenders- Cod4: Yes.... in fact I will just make you a Slender Hunter now. -tosses Dylan a Slender Hunter Supply Pack and ID Badge- Dylan: OH MY O_O -pulls equipment out and continues fighting- Gashon: -comes speeding down the lane- A Slender: -jumps in front of jeep- -jeep speeds out of control and crashes into the back of Cod4's truck- -Cod4's truck crashes into the back of Dylan's car- -three vehicles piled together- Cod4 and Dylan: -nearly slip off roof of Dylan's car- Cod4: Great..... Gashon: Is everybody ok?! Everybody: Yeah..... Cod4: Need help down there?! Gashon: No I think I'm fine.... -airbag explodes open and traps Gashon in the seat- Gashon: No I'm not fine! -_- Dylan: -runs down and knives the airbag- Everybody: -pile out and jump on top of Dylan's car- -several people shooting AKs at Slenders- Gashon: I wonder how Kahar is doing on finding Reed.... Super's House Yet Again -Slander, Dr.Ball, and Joker walk in Super's house- Super: o_o Joker: This place is ours now, and if you ... -stares at all the guns in Super's house that Reed, Cod4, and Gash left- Dr. Ball: What the... Super: People already came here o_o Joker: Well, I guess this is all ours now. Super: -munches on chips- Dr. Ball: I'll stay here with the hostage. Slander: Good. Joker and I will go to the tower and create another portal. Super: -munches on chips more- Kahar Arrives At Super's House Kahar: -busts door down and enters the apartment- Dr. Ball: -is standing there- Oh hello! Kahar: WHERE IS REED?! Dr. Ball: Let me show you... -activates a video camera screen- Reed: -is frantically trying to bash the closet door down- Kahar: Lets dance.... -punches Dr. Ball in the jaw- Dr Ball: -whops Kahar in the shoulder- Kahar: -throws a knife at Ball- -it hits his shoulder- -pulls out pistol and shoots Ball in the chest- Dr. Ball: -stumbles- Kahar: -punches Dr. Ball out the window, where he falls to his death- -busts down closet door- Reed: -comes out of the closet- Thanks for the save Kahar. I was trapped in there for hours! Kahar: No problem -tosses Reed a gun- -phone rings- -picks up- Kahar: Yello? Gashon: We could use your help. Dylan just became a Slender Hunter, but we are surrounded by thousands of Slenders. Just: Uh oh! Cod4: What? Dylan: SLANDER!!!!!!!!! -call suddenly ends- Kahar: Gashon? Gashon?! -no response- Kahar: -hangs up phone- Reed: We better help them. Kahar: Yeah. Hurry over to the motorcycle....I'll get us there fast. Super: -continues munching on chips- Reed and Kahar: -leave the apartment- Radum Tower Wuher: Wow Blast, this party is quite the show. Blast: Why thank you Mayor. it is quite devine, If I say so myself. Jay: Thanks for inviting me too. It gets pretty lonely down at the autopsy room. Blast: Ha, very well. Jay: Hey, what's that outside? Wuher: Oh no... Looks like a body. Shame :/ Blast: Probably a poor pool boy... I told him not to slip when cleaning my outdoor Jacuzzi. -Slander and Joker burst through door- Joker: Party's over clowns. Blast: May I beg to differ? Look at a reflection, sir. -snaps fingers- Escort these two men out. They are not welcome in my penthouse. -Kane and Random Guy go to escort them out- Joker: -pokes Random Guy's eye out- Kane: o_o -steps back- Rufus: Uhh, this doesn't seem good... -pulls out Cute Yeti mug- Slander: -Walks over to Blast- Blast: o_o Slander: -slaps cup out of Blast's hands- Blast: I must say sir, that was quite rude and abolishing! Slander: Ok. Blast: I demand you leave my premises immediately! Slander: No. Blast: What did you say? Jay: o_o Wuher: O_O Kane: O.O Joker: OOO_OOO Slander: I said. No. Blast: -slaps Slander- Rufus: O_O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Slander: -breathes heavily- Blast: That'll teach you to - Slander: -throws Blast across room- -Everyone goes in panic and run around- Blast: Oh, no he didn't! -pulls out shotgun- Joker: O_O Blast: -shoots Slander out glass window- Joker: -Dodges behind table- Jay: -jumps behind inside fountain- Blast: Where's that clown now? Jay: -points at table- Blast: -fires like 10 times and blows table to smithereens- Slander: -crawls up into the building again and jumps on Blast- Joker: o_o Slander: -throws Blast through ceiling- Jay: Uhhhh Joker: Okay, let's get up to the top. Slander: Ok -Slander and General J go up to the top of the building- Jay: -grabs Blast's shotgun and follows- Joker: Okay, let's get Dr. Ball's laptop to the radio antenna. Jay: -shoots Joker- -Joker falls off the building- Slander: Arrghh!!!! -Slander wacks Jay with tentacle- Slander: -punches Jay and knocks him out- You'll be the first to go in the new portal. Joker: -lands on a UAOACC blimp, crawls inside and hijacks it- Slander: Soon, the portal will open, and my army will come through. Slender Battle Where Dylan Is Again Gashon: -shoots a Slender- Where are Kahar and Reed?! Dylan: Just hold off the Slenders! -knives a Slender while shooting another with an AK- -helicopters fly over the place and shine spotlights- General Ozank: There's the battle. Go men, go! Ozank and several Bronies: -rope down the helicopters- Cod4: The Brony Army.... Dylan: Whoa we got some suspicious activity on Radum Tower. -pulls out radio- I need some units up on Radum Tower. Some suspicious activity up there. Kahar and Reed: -coming driving through on Kahar's motorcycle- A Slender: -jumps in front of motorcycle- Kahar: -ramps up crate and back tire slaps into the Slender's face- -neatly parks cycle- Reed: So the Brony Army has arrived? Ozank: Yes, we have. Reed: Good. Kahar: Dylan, I got your call. -shoots a Slender with one pistol, then shoots another with other pistol- I'll head up there. Dylan: -kills a bunch of Slenders- Ok, just make it quick. We're beginning to win the fight, but we still got a while. Kahar: -rides away on motorcycle to the Radum Tower- Super's Hous-... Okay This Is Getting A Bit Annoying... Super: -Watching TV- -Super munches on his chips- Super: Wow O_O Cosmic on TV: Hello. This is Cosmic. I'm reporting from downtown Ball Street, where there's a massive attack going on. Radum Tower was just under attack, and playboy Blast Radum has not been seen. It seems True Slender Man aka Slander, has been spotted on top of the tower. Super: -drinks pepsi- Cosmic: Also, the army has arrived to send in protection against the Slender Men attack. We have foun- Kane: -gets in front of camera- HIIIIIIIIII MOMMMMMMMM!!!!! Cosmic: We have found out that the body in front of Radum Tower is Doctor Ball. Super: -looks down outside- Ouch... Cosmic: We can also report that a strange object is forming on top of the tower. And also tha- -UAOACC Blimp crashes into a building in the background- Cosmic: Oh my gaither! It seems that a blimp has just been sent into OriussCorp!!! OriussCorp Joker: -on floor laughing- Jarek: o_o Joker: Hi there o_o Jarek: Uh, hi? Joker: Wanna know how I got these scars? *cough* *cough* Jarek. Not really... Oreo: Nina, I'll have to call you later, some guy from the circus crashed a blimp in my office. -hangs up phone- Jarek: Are you like... okay? Joker: Course I am... Why so serious? Jarek: I... I don't know? Joker: Wanna see a magic trick? Oreo: Yes, I do. I want you to make this whole mess you made get OUT OF MY SIGHT! Joker: -shoots Oreo- Jarek: O_O Joker: Bet you can't see it now o_o Jarek : Holy... Holy... Holy... Joker: What? Cat got your tounge? Jarek: Uhhhhh... Joker: Nice suit. Jarek: o_o OriussCorp Labor Factory Joker: My god, all I see are a bunch of child slave workers here, making cookies. Danny: Hi. Joker: Who are you? Danny: I don't know. I never found out cause I was taken at a young age. Joker: How about I give you a name? Danny: Ok. Joker: I'll call you Robin. Danny: Awesome! Joker: I hate Robin... Danny: o_o Boomdodger: Sir, you can't be down here, this is a staff only area. Joker: But I'm the new guy. Boom: Really? I don't see you on the list... Joker: I know. I've been called here to do balloon animals for the kids. Boom: Really? Joker: Yeah, why do you think I'm dressed like this? Boom: Oh. Well, this isn't the strangest stunt Oreo has pulled... Joker: Ya don't say? Boom: Okay, well I'll get you set up for a presentation. Joker: *giggles* Danny: A presentation? Cool! Joker: Yeah, and there'll be fireworks too. o_o __NOINDEX__